


Time to Play

by star_kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kid/pseuds/star_kid





	1. Chapter 1

        You couldn't control how you reacted to what you were feeling. You kept pushing yourself further into the bed. Even you had to admit that you were making some ugly noises. You just couldn't control it though. With his hands on your sides, the sweat trickling down your forehead, you could hardly process what was going on.  
  
        You snorted again and begged for Shiro to stop tickling you. Your laughs went silent again, and in an effort to get away, you fell off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

        "You ready?" Shiro asked. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.   
        You nodded timidly. You'd done this before with him, but you felt like maybe he had something up his sleeve. You knew he wanted to take it up a level with you, but you didn't know when it would come. Tonight seemed to be the night he was finally going to do it.

        He pitched the ball to you. You missed because you weren't expecting a curve ball.


	3. Chapter 3

        You gagged a bit before taking more in your mouth. You knew you could stop here, but you didn't want to disappoint. You took a bit more before deciding that that was all you could take. It was just too big. You were crazy to think you could fit the whole thing. You looked into Shiro's eyes, disappointed in yourself, but you couldn't take any more.

        "I told you you couldn't eat that whole sandwich in one bite." Shiro says, before eating the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

        "You want it?"  
        "Yes... Please. Stop teasing me." You panted out. "Just give it to me!"

        Shiro took off again. You were so tired of chasing him. You just wanted your wallet back.


	5. Chapter 5

        "Is that right?" You asked, eyebrow raised. You were drenched in sweat.  
        "I'll never be satisfied." Shiro said as he got close to you again. You could feel his warmth when he got close and you were already burning up, but you didn't care. You had to keep going.

        God, putting on a two-person production of Hamilton in the living room was a lot of work. But you at least had to make it through act one.


	6. Chapter 6

        "What is that?" Shiro asked from below. He touched the string, fearing what it could be. It was white where he touched it and red towards the top.  
        "Dunno. Why don't you pull it?" You replied with a smirk.

        He pulled it out and confetti flew everywhere. You knew that rainbow string would catch his attention. He loved confetti and you were so glad he was having a good birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

        You sat there, covered in sweat, the blanket only covering half your body. One leg was off the bed and your head was reeling. You couldn't believe you'd done that. When you looked to shiro, his eyes were closed, he was also covered in sweat, and there was a small frown visible on his face.  
        You let out a small "Sorry."

        "For getting you sick and then throwing up on your floor."


End file.
